Angle sensors configured to measure the direction of the magnetic field are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,462, U.S. Pat. No. 8,324,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,624,587. A magnetic field sensor comprising a horizontal Hall element capable of measuring a magnetic field pointing in a direction parallel to a surface of the Hall element is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,895.